Promises On Nothing
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Anything's possible. Love, Justice, Hope, Hate, Trust, Loyalty, Lies, Faith, Betrayal, even Death. The ultimatum, the end, and there's only a team of supernaturals who can stop it. That, and the persistent and curious girls of Audi U.
1. No Ordinary Vision, No Ordinary Visitors

**Promises On Nothing**

**Got another story for you guys! Don't panic or anything, I promise, no SWEAR, I'll update this as soon as I can, along with Secrecy Unjustified. I'm just trying to get my dignity back by doing this. And my love for writing stories. Still has my favorite pairings in it and do not get confused with this. This story clashes strongly against Secrecy Unjustified, so the two are not related. I apologize for nothing but my tardiness. Read and enjoy! :D R &amp; R too, please. I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: POM does not belong to me. I only own OCs and maybe or not the plot line and character history.**

* * *

**Prologue: No Ordinary Vision, No Ordinary Visitors**

Heavy Breathing.

Crunching leaves and twigs.

The footsteps have long become faster in tempo after the first whooshing sound.

The pants are more frantic now and Selena looks behind every few seconds, aware of the sensation of those things following her.

Until her foot gets caught in an upraised root and she falls face first with a scream. She raised a dirt streaked head and looked around in a daze, temporarily forgetting where she was. The whooshing sound was back again and then the impending footsteps sounded like cymbals in her ears.

"Shoot." She tried to push herself up, but realize she couldn't when another cry of pain escaped from her mouth. Her other hand grips the injured wrist but she managed to roll on her back. She was about to sit up when a pair of hands reached out toward her.

Her body flew up into a sitting position as tear filled eyes popped open and the fear grew evident in her eyes before the owner took in the surroundings. After waiting for her erratic heart to calm down, she let out a sigh and slowly flopped back onto the bed. She turned her head to the side and spotted the slow rise and fall of the person sleeping on the other bed while wiping away the hot tears. She wanted to crawl out the window and onto the roof and let the moonlight swoon her to sleep, but the blankets and comforter that were twisted around her gave her the sense that she had been trashing about. She didn't want to risk waking up her friend and roommate. There was no way she would give her friend a fright if she ever asked what happened. With another sigh, she mentally cursed herself for letting such a silly dream affect her and thought about it.

There's no way that could've happened, _could it_?

It was possible, since her daily runs had unsatisfactorily turned into monthly runs, but it was the…_things_ from the dream that scared her most. It just seemed so unearthly yet so real. All her other dreams, they weren't this realistic and scary.

"It has to be a sign." She stared at the ceiling filled with glowing stars. "It has to be."


	2. Finally In Line

**Chapter 1: Finally In Line**

Skipper McGrath took in a deep breath and opened his eyes as someone finally closed the door to the van behind them. "This is it, boys." His companions joined him and took in the sight of a huge front yard covered in early fall leaves and students of all ages. In the distance loomed huge white buildings and a few gates here and there. A fence surrounded the entire area, but the place was big enough to hold a whole third world country in. On one side was the enchanting forest while the other held the mystical swampland. The boy was dressed in a black shirt, gray jacket, baggy jeans and foliage green shoes along with a stainless steel clasp bracelet. He looked back at his friends and frowned at the amount of bags that was piled before their van. Not that it looked like a problem carrying all the heavy bags to their new dorm. It was the fact that they would have to carry all those things in an unknown place where anything could happen. His tall, Polish-looking friend did notice the imperceptible discomfort his friend was giving off.

"Don't worry, Skipper." The boy narrowed his cobalt eyes on him. "I've already mapped out the entire place. We'll have no problem finding whatever we need around here."

The man visibly relaxed and sighed. "If you say so, Kowalski." Kowalski Bennett nodded and placed the fountain pen into the pocket of his pressed white collar buttoned shirt which was in a pair of black fitting jeans. This was matched with a strange looking black watch, a black overcoat with a gray underside and white tennis shoes. His intellectual talk and authoritative stance made for a good personality that didn't leave space for the kind of trash people usually became. If it wasn't for those qualities, the boy would've passed for a beloved action star, though, his leader would be the more preferable choice for that role.

"It's…big." Private McGrath spoke with a British lilt and his baby blue eyes were just the thing to keep others from crumbling in fear at the sight of him, depending on his mood. He looked like a younger version than the boy named Skipper, but had a look of softness about him that contrasted with the other's toughness and harshness in both appearance and posture. Even the pair of dark brown cargo pants, immaculate white sneakers, navy blue shirt, gray hoodie jacket and the stainless steel ring hanging from the leather string around his neck made him a sweet little boy in the eyes of others. "Huh, Rico?" He turned to the quiet boy standing beside him. "What do you think of the place?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms. "Eh. 'Tis d same." Rico DiMaggio was like the other three, but with navy blue eyes instead. He had on thick black military boots, ripped jeans with a chain belt hanging loosely from his hips, a white, dirt-and-grease stained shirt, a dark orange jacket and a bowler's hat. His slight slouch, uninterested manner and the scar that ran over his mouth gave people the impression that he was not one to mingle. The one thing that set it all off was the stainless steel ring on his finger with tiny words engraved into it. An exact copy of it was being sported on the finger of the girl who came from around the boys to take a closer look at the scenery.

The lone female was similar in a few ways, starting with her unusual yet fitting light skin tone and the way she and the others brought themselves. Savannah Valentine had perfect straight blond hair with strawberry streaks and straight cut bangs, a belt with her nickname 'Barbie' on the rhinestone buckle, and with the help of a pair of realistic blue contacts, she really looked like a real life Barbie doll without all the usual make-up and ridiculous glamour. She just wore a pair of high heeled boots and a plain pink top folded into a black knee skirt with a matching overcoat. The female could pass for a Victoria Secret fashion model. She did carry around a laptop bag and a satchel, and the pink luggage bags with her name in rhinestones it could only be hers.

"Ay tink dat's ur cuz." Barbie looked over at where the boy was pointing at and spotted an Asian girl sitting against one of the big mangrove trees scattered about the campus. She had huge black glasses that took up one third of her face, curly, messy black hair caught in a tight and high ponytail and light brown skin. She was clothed in a pair of dark blue jeans tucked into winter boots, black loose fitting shirt with silver print and a black hoodie long sleeved jacket. A caramel messenger bag was plopped beside her, along with a small violet sling and a couple books.

"It is, Rico." The female licked her lips and turned to the others. "I'll see you guys later." After a nod from Skipper, she grabbed her bags and headed over to the Asian.

"Selena?"

The girl looked up and acknowledged the female before her with reddish brown eyes. She nodded and smiled at her then piled her things into the bag.

"Barbie."

"Hey!" The blonde attempted something that was better than the surprise she had at the older looking female. "You just left like, what? Two years ago," she paused breathlessly and her smile grew a bit, "and you look _a-mazing_. Guess you finally took my advice."

"I guess."

Barbie shrugged and held out her arms before her with a slightly fearful smile. "Nothing?"

Selena smirked and rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled the other into a tight hug. "Usually, people start the mushy crying stuff when it's actually been years since they've seen each other. We must be pathetic drama queens." Barbie giggled at the gesture and they broke apart with smile on their faces. "It's good to see you too, sis."

"Yeah, but I can't believe it's been _two_ years."

"Yeah."

"What?" Barbie asked when she noticed that the other was staring intently at her.

"You're," Selena tilted her head at Barbie, "pale."

"Shouldn't you be in college by now? I hear that you're in high school." She other replied back with a snotty-like yet curious tone, trying to ignore the fact that she didn't look like the tanned brunette on the picture she was sure her cousin had on her phone. Her eyes, however, did catch the old bandage wrapped around her left hand.

Selena spotted the action and looked up at Barbie. When their eyes met, she just shrugged and hid her bandaged hand behind her. "Dunno."

"What?"

She shook her head and rephrased her answer, putting stress to each word. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? You should be in college by now. You graduated last year. You SHOULD be."

"This is America. The rules ain't the same. Knowing you, I don't think it'll be long before you agree with me, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Selena tucked her hands into her pockets and whirled about. "I have to head back. Got to catch up on a few things. I'll stop by your room later and help with the unpacking." The girl was about to take a step forward when Barbie placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey. What happened?"

"_What happened?_"

"Selena." Barbie knew her sister couldn't see her frown, but she decided to put her hand down when she felt her tense up. "You're not like this."

"No, I am. You just don't and shouldn't care."

"Okay, wait, I meant you're like this, but you're not this, _off_. It's like something reached inside and tore something precious out of you. What happened?"

"America happened." Her voice became icy dry.

Barbie shifted her weight to her other foot and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't let a country change you."

Her sister looked over her shoulder at her.

"Looks like you're no different either. I guess it has been years. But if your," she paused and seemed to reconsider her words, "well, if they knew what you did to those locks and clothes, you'll be so dead." She went on her way as Barbie muttered under her breath.

"Oh, you have no idea."

The Asian paused, shook her head and continued marching. "Come on. Your room's right next to mine."

"Coming!"


	3. In Place

**Chapter 2: In Place**

"Hey," the still sleepy voice floated over to Californian, but she was in too good a mood to be affected.

"Morning, Lena!" Marlene bounced onto the bed of her roommate slash best friend and hugged the surprised girl tightly.

"What the." Always a bubbly, positive and cheerful person, Marlene prided in being herself. In other words, independent, strong-minded and self-reliant. Though her personality clashed with her best friend, they managed to make it through the summer they spent together since Selena's arrival. She had been one of Selena's first few friends after a chance meeting at the mall and the role of being each other's sister stuck. Marlene had wavy brown hair with side swept bangs, hazel green eyes and her skin was chocolate brown. The fact that her friend liked to dress simply yet look amazing made Selena jealous but knowing that she wouldn't be pulled frequently into shopping trips, she was fine. Now, as her 'first day of school' outfit, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting yellow and blue top, a white cardigan, a few bracelets adorned her wrists and a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Marlene pulled on her friend's hand as she got to her feet with a huge smile. A thud, though, made the smile disappear for a while when her friend tumbled to the carpeted ground on her side.

"…ooh…"

"Oopsie." She bent down and helped Selena up. "Sorry about that." The Asian frowned at her while piling her blankets back on the bed.

"What did you have for breakfast, Marlene? A bowlful of sugar?"

"Oh come on, Sel. Can't someone be happy in the morning?"

Selena sighed and crossed her arms. "Ah, morning. How I wish I was a morning person. But I'm not." She sat down on the bed and looked up at her friend. "How can you be so excited to go to school?" The other blinked for a while before shrugging.

"I really don't know. I just know that I just want to face this day instead of," her eyes flew to Selena, "hiding."

"Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking."

"Come on, Sel. It's time to get out of this stuffy room and your shell."

"I'm perfectly fine being a recluse, thank you for asking." Marlene raised a brow at her and the Asian sighed again. "Let's just go and get this over with."

A grumpy sounding voice called through the walls of the dorm. "COME ON, GIRLS! IT'S SCHOOL TIME!"

"There goes our snooze button." Marlene giggled and followed Selena out.

* * *

Selena slammed the door of her locker and hoisted her now heavy bag over her shoulder. "I just don't get why we still have lockers."

Marlene pushed off the locker she was leaning on and shrugged. "I suppose it's because not everyone lives at the dorm?"

Selena turned to her with crossed arms.

"Let me rephrase my sentence. I just don't get why we still have lockers when we already have dorm rooms. What about the other kids?" Selena thrust her hands to the side in protest as they walked down the hallway. "Does everyone have lockers? No, because my sister is placing her ten ton books into MY locker. And now I have to go find her and give them to her."

"And your problem is?"

"Am I complaining? No. I just can't grasp onto the fact that I have to carry my sister's books around like I'm her personal book bag."

"She's just a kid."

"She's four years younger and unfortunately stronger than me. I think she can handle it."

Marlene moved her hair to the side with a sigh. "Oh Selena…"

"Don't. Don't even think about telling me how I should treat my sister like a princess. For your information, she's already got a big head. Don't need to make it anymore bigger than it is."

"Well, all I'm saying is-"

"Look out!" A voice called out before a skateboarder whizzed by the two girls. Selena managed to jump out of the way. And then she watched in horror as Marlene got pushed to the side, straight to the stairs going up. She was about to help her friend when a guy ran by and roughly elbowed another guy into her. The Asian gave out a shriek at the same time as Marlene did as the papers from her hands flew up into the air. Precisely in that moment, a pair of arms reached out and caught Marlene before her body could crash onto the polished sharp edged steps. A gasp escaped from lips as she stared into a pair of cobalt eyes that stared back at her.

"You alright?" Marlene blinked and looked away with a slight blush as she nodded.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

The boy gave her a smile that almost took her breath away. "No problem." In a second, she was back on her feet without even knowing it.

"Skippah?" Another, younger looking boy joined him, along with his taller friend. The two stared at the addressed boy, who just dusted off his clothes and gave them a nod.

"We're fine, Private. Rico, would you give a hand to the ladies?" Marlene's blush turned a tad pink and she watched shyly while the boy named Rico, who had a small scar on his mouth bend down and pick up the discarded papers.

"GET. OFF." Selena's shocked yet harsh tone snapped the brunette back to reality as she and her new companions turned to the Asian. Selena was on the ground with a good looking, tall guy over her.

Said boy blinked his confusion at her. "What?"

"Get off, you jackass!" With her hands now firmly placed on his chest, Selena gave him an angry shove. "Get off me!"

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet and held out his hand to help her up, but she just ignored it and pushed herself up grudgingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't usually do that."

Selena just gave him a glare and muttered under her breath. She was about to turn away when a neat stack of papers were thrust before her. She stared at the scarred boy holding the papers before taking the scraps with a small 'thank you'. She paused in mid-step, slightly lost in thought until somebody cleared his throat and stuck out a hand toward her.

"I'm, uh, Kowalski." She eyed the hand, then the boy and raised a brow at him. He did the same and stared at her. Selena tucked the papers under her arm and shook his hand with an air of indifference.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kowalski. I'm Selena." Kowalski gave her a smile that made her insides melt but she refused to show what he was doing to her even as her cheeks heated up.

"Selena?" He waved a hand about, pressing her.

"I don't think so. Not until you tell me yours first."

"I believe I asked first?"

"Well, you couldn't trust someone who doesn't trust you back, could you?"

"Touché. Bennett should fill your curiosity."

"Valentine. But I'd prefer if you would call me Selena. Nothing else."

"Of course. And your friend would be?"

Marlene smiled and took a step forward with a smile, taking the chance to introduce herself.

"Marlene. Marlene Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sullivan." The boy who had rescued her greeted her with a signature smirk that had her all flustered again.

"Oh no need for that. Marlene's completely fine."

"Well, Marlene. I'm Skipper McGrath, this is my brother Private and that would be Rico DiMaggio." He gestured to the appropriate boys, who returned a gesture of welcome back.

"I am really sorry," Kowalski had on a apologetic look which Selena doubted, "but that guy just pushed me into you-"

Selena scowled at him. "So first of you touch me and now you're putting the blame on someone else when it was clearly your fault?"

"It's not like I had a choice. You were in the way-"

"I was in the way? Who told you to be in MY way?"

The boy sighed with an exaggerated eye roll. "Oh for the love of fishcakes."

Selena was about to protest to that when Marlene interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Sel, but do you think you could refrain from attacking everyone you bump into?" Selena poked her with a grumpy frown.

"You started it. It's not my fault I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that standing right before me."

Marlene rolled her eyes and turned to the boys. "I'm really sorry. My friend's a little grouchy this morning."

"No I'm not." Marlene ignored her and kept her attention on the boys.

"I am so sorry."

"I'm not."

"Selena!"

Selena shook her head and walked away.

"Excuse me one second." She flashed a smile in their direction before hurrying after Selena. "What is your problem?"

The Asian shrugged casually. "I don't have a problem."

"Selena, what gives? I haven't seen you act like this before. In fact, you never snap at people like that."

"You barely know me."

"Selena. Stop it. I thought you were this positive gal who loved fun and friends?" Selena seemed to muse over this thought before giving out a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry, Marlene. It's just…well, I was just thinking of something…and I really am trying my best, but I think that maybe today's just not my best day. I'll try to do better. Swear." She tried to keep the shiver of fear at bay, but it coursed through her veins and under her skin, in perfect view of Marlene. Her friend frowned at the gesture, but chose to ignore it for now. She would get her answers later.

"It's fine. Now let's just…"

Marlene trailed off when she looked around. Selena too looked around and turned back to Marlene in slight confusion.

"Looking for something?"

"The boys? The new guys? Those four?"

"Oh." Selena took another quick look around. "Yup. They're gone."

"But, how? We didn't even see them-"

"Do I look like I care?"

Marlene rolled her eyes again and grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on. If we reach your sister now, we'll still have time to be early for Homeroom."

* * *

Marlene turned around in her seat to look over at Selena, who was too engrossed on the one book that was opened up, compared to the other books that were stacked up on her table. She was also taking notes from it by eagerly putting down lines across the parchment paper she was fond of using. A paper plane flew by Marlene and the girl turned to see that it was not the only one up in the air. The students were about the classroom, playing, sitting, talking loudly or just gossiping about their summer and whatnot. There were some students who were studying for the first few lessons in other classes or just looking around like she was. Speaking of studying, Marlene looked over at Selena again. The Asian was still too engrossed to take notice of the hullabaloo.

The door opened, indicating the arrival of the teacher. The classroom went into a hush, but this was done practically every first day, so Marlene just craned her neck to see what the notes her friend was working on all about. That's when she noticed that Selena had stopped writing. Afraid that she had been caught snooping, she looked up to see that her friend was staring past her, thankfully, but with a frown where her mouth should be.

Before Marlene could ask what was wrong, Selena spoke first in an icy tone. "You have got to be kidding me." Marlene turned front and spotted the target of Selena's vision and the apparent topic of the gossip around her.

"Okay people of my Homeroom class," the teacher, who was either unaware of the echoing gossip or chose to ignore it, "I know you all hate class and lessons, so you're just lucky enough to have at least one class where you can do anything. Just stick to doing kid stuff when I say anything, okay? I don't want any trouble from the boss or the police. You got it?" A few students giggled and others seemed to have warmed up to the man's attitude despite the sunglasses that were rumored to never come off his head, including Selena, whose temporary happiness was taken away by the sight of three boys, stationed near the door. "By the way, I'm Mister Endrone Payne." The boy who had rescued Marlene from severe cuts and bruises was staring at Marlene with a smile, causing Marlene to smile back with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Is Miss Sullivan around?"

Marlene got to her feet, ignoring the sound of Selena's irritation coming out from her noise when she overhead a girl call the boys 'cute'. "That would be me, sir." Mr. Payne stared at the brunette for a while before nodding and gesturing to the three.

"I'd like you to be in charge of these three, including the other two they've got with them who are in the other grade, since you are head of the welcoming committee. You know, show them around or something."

Selena stared at Marlene in slight wonder and pride. "You're head of the welcoming committee?" Since this was better than her friend's former mood, she just nodded with a smile and turned back to Mr. Payne.

"Of course."

"Great." Mr. Payne turned to the three and nodded to the side. "There are three seats open for you guys." Skipper took the nearest empty seat, which was right next to Marlene. Directly behind him was one of his companions, Kowalski and the other boy, Rico, who sat on Kowalski's right. Selena swallowed a groan after Marlene sent her a look. Satisfied that her friend wouldn't make a sound, she turned to Skipper.

"I didn't know you would be in this class."

"We don't exactly showcase our classes, now do we?"

"Well, no but-"

Skipper shook his head and waved a hand. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"Lack of sleep?" Marlene suggested with a grin.

As if in answer, Skipper stifled a yawn and leaned back casually placing his ankle over his knee. "Maybe."

"We've been here before."

"You have?"

"Well, we used to go to school here. We just got transferred back here."

"Really?" He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning on his arms. "All five of you?"

"Not five, the girl wasn't with us until just a last year."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, when did you come around to a place like this?" _A place like this? Why did he say it like that?_

"Just a few months ago."

"And your friend?"

"At the beginning of summer."

"Uh hm."

"Well, I know it's going to sound silly since you already know this place, but it is protocol to ask." His eyes peeked open at Marlene. "Do you want an official tour of the school?"

The boy shrugged and sat up in his seat before turning to face her.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's something to do. Maybe they added something around here while we were gone. And Barbie's kinda new, so I guess we do need a tour. Besides, who wants to study on the first day of school?" Marlene giggled silently at Selena's pointed glare at Skipper, which mirrored Kowalski's, though the boy in question didn't seem to notice either.

"True that." Now she could feel her best friend's glare on her back. She was sure to get a lecture later.

* * *

"Hello." Selena ignored the boy beside her and tried to read the words before her. But they looked more like a puzzle then part of the text of the book she was reading. "Um, hello, Miss? Selena, right? That's the name?" After a few seconds, the boy sighed and reached out toward her.

"Excuse me," Selena placed the book down but didn't let go of it, "but did I tell you that you could borrow that?" The boy just looked at her for a second before examining the pen he had taken from her table. "Give that back."

"I-" Selena gave out a tiny screech as she tripped over the chair leg and fell beside the boy.

"Selena!" Marlene gasped silently when she turned around to see her friend on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Miss Valentine?" Selena ignored Mr. Payne's concerned face as the class burst out into laughter. She just stared at the ground, heaving silently. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." The girl murmured in reply to both and slunk back in her seat, ignoring the hand that was placed out for her. Marlene glanced at her worriedly, and then went back to writing in her notebook after a nod from Selena. Selena picked up her book and stuck her nose in it. Her face was flamed up in anger and embarrassment and her nails were already digging into the beloved book even when the laughter had died down. The clunk of plastic against wood did nothing to ease her either.

"Here's your pen back." She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing if you're going to do it again."

"I'm definitely not going to steal your pen again." Kowalski held up his hand. "I swear."

"You're not a boy scout."

"How do you know that?" Selena just gave him a look before turning back to her book. "You tricked me, didn't you?" He made out a small smirk from her and couldn't help but smile too. "Nice one."

"Don't compliment. It's not going to get your dignity back once you regret it."

"You're full of advices, aren't ya?"

"They're just quotes."

"Then you have good memory." Selena sighed and gently placed the book on the table and turned to him.

"Dude, this is going nowhere. You are going nowhere actually. I don't even know what you're doing but I know that you have no idea what you're doing."

"Nowhere? I don't know, I mean with all the talking we're doing, we could be best friends."

Selena shrugged and looked at Marlene's back.

"Spot's been filled."

"The boy best friend spot?" Selena shook her head and turned to him with a smile.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know actually."

"You don't know? How can you not know? This is going nowhere." She repeated with amusement clear in her tone. She shook her head and picked up the book again.

"I like your pen."

"What?" She turned to him with a half hidden grin before shaking her head and murmuring. "Man, don't even…Oh my gosh. You like glitter?"

"Uh…" Kowalski's eyes went back to the pen and realization kicked in.

"I never thought a boy could like glitter."

"I just like, the pen, not the ink. I think the barrel's pretty sturdy and all…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just keep telling yourself that, because you sure got me convinced."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, Rico was staring at his two best friends with confusion at first, then with a huge grin. He knew where this was going. He was already a victim to that kind of conversation.


	4. Where Ya Think You're Going?

**Chapter 3: Where Ya Think You're Going?**

"So," Selena drawled from her position on the bed, "uh, what are we gonna do now?"

Marlene shrugged and replaced the brush of a nail polish bottle. "I dunno." She blew on the newly painted nails. "What do you wanna do?"

Selena sighed. "I'm just going to ignore that cliché and say, we're going out."

Marlene was about to reply when her eye caught something. She blinked and shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Um…"

Selena sat up and tilted her head at her friend, eyeing her sharply, even when the girl looked up at her.

"I forgot about the tour…"

"Tour?" Selena repeated, a little confused at the other's words and actions. It wasn't like Marlene to fidget and be all nervous. There was something not right here.

"With the boys? I told him I'd give them a tour after school."

"Ah." Selena nodded and dropped back on her bed, closing her eyes. "Good luck then."

"Wait," the panic was present in her voice, "you can't leave me alone with him." Selena's eyes popped open and she frowned.

"Him? I thought it was a whole group. Oh…" A huge grin slowly grew on her face as Marlene blinked and looked at her.

"'Oh'? What 'oh'? Why'd you say 'oh'?"

Selena bit down on the grin and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Oh."

"Now," Selena turned her body so that she was facing Marlene, "why'd you say 'oh'?"

"Is it a crime to say it?"

"I'd say it is. Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Do you like the guy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What guy?"

"Now that's just contradictory."

"Would you at least accompany me? I, really don't want to do this alone this time."

"Have I told you how much I loathe the Kowalski guy?"

"For the past few hours I've been with you? A thousand times."

"Then you know how I feel about this trip."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no. Shut up already."

Marlene made a huffing sound before getting to her feet and marching over to Selena's bed.

"You're coming with me," she jumped on the bed and tackled Selena, "whether you like it or not! You're leaving this room!"

"NOOOOOO!"

The two girls were so busy wrestling each other that they didn't notice that the door had swung open, letting in five kids.

"What's going on?" The stern voice called to the two, though the comical tone it in made them notice the newcomers. The two girls, stuck in a position where it looked like they were trying to kill each other, stared at Skipper, who stared back at them with a hint of a grin. "Bad time?"

Selena's features turned dark and she glared at Marlene before pushing the brunette off her.

"Oof!" The girl fell to the carpeted ground with a thump. Groaning, she sat up holding her head and glared back at the Asian. "What the heck, Sel?"

"You told them to come here?"

"Huh?" Selena's eyebrows just furrowed even more and her eyes briefly looked behind Marlene. The Californian looked behind too and dropped her hand. "Oh yeah. Kinda. What's your problem again?"

"Nothing. I got no problem. Why'd I got a problem? Maybe you got a problem with me?" Marlene rolled her eyes at that and got to her feet.

"Then come on."

"I'm not going with you."

"Come awn, Selena! Give me a break here and just do something for once!"

"No." She got under her covers and pulled them over her head. "Leave me alone already." She mumbled through the cloth before snuggling into it.

"Hey," the blonde of the group walked into the room, "Marlene, is it?"

"Yes…wait, Barbie?"

"Don't know how you know me, but yeah. Want me to call daddy?"

"Who?"

Barbie glanced over at Selena, pulled out her phone and turned back to Marlene.

"I said," Barbie raised her voice and glanced over at Selena again, "do you want me to call daddy?"

Selena sat up and glowered at Barbie, gritting her teeth.

"You wouldn't." The Asian murmured in a low, dark voice.

The girl simply raised her chin and shook the phone, her other hand on her hip. "I will."

"Humph." The Asian rolled her eyes and turned around, running a hand under her pillow.

"Oh-kay..." Barbie flipped the phone open and was about to place a finger on the keypad when Selena called out, or growled more like it.

"Jacket! I was looking for my jacket!"

"Hellow?"

"Let me get my bag, stupid! Can't you wait?"

"Excuse me? I'm so calling him." The book Selena was about to stuff into her bag paused in its passage before getting shoved in.

"Do that and say goodbye to your entire future here." She jumped up, threw the blankets back to the bed, ignored the clutter on the wooded floor and marched over to Barbie. "They'll find out what you really did in Europe."

Barbie crossed her arms and glared back at the other female standing directly in front of her.

"I dare you."

Selena was about to reply when Marlene stepped into the circle.

"Guys, enough. This is not the way to settle things."

Barbie turned her attention back to Selena with a disgusted look. "Why would I want to make peace with her? She's a freak."

"And you're an oversized plastic toy." The girl fired back with anger playing over her features.

"Guys," Marlene sighed heavily and gently but firmly pushed the two away from each other, "stop it already. Have you no shame?"

Selena sneered and tilted her head at Barbie, calmly crossing her arms. "I'm looking at it. It's such a disgusting _little_ thing."

"Why you." Barbie grabbed hold of Selena's shirt and pulled her close, snarling in the other's face. Selena was shocked at first, but she continued to look at her in indifference.

"Okay, this is getting way too far!" Marlene took hold of Barbie's arm and tried to pull her away. "We-"

Barbie let out a cry and she released Selena, stepping away from the two. The best friends looked back at her in surprise and the blonde just turned around, keeping her arm, the one that Marlene held, out of their sight. Exactly where Marlene had held her wrist was a burned mark in the shape of fingers.

"Barbie? Are you alright?" The blonde took a step away from the Californian, trying hard to keep her fear and shock out of her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh whoopie." Selena twirled a finger unenthusiastically. "The drama queen strikes again. Your boyfriend not enough for you, sweetheart?"

Marlene frowned at her friend's behavior. "Selena. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm the problem now?"

Barbie gritted her teeth at the pain and narrowed her eyes at Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private, who were staring back at her. They were just as confused as she was, but she needed to them without any witnesses around. Aka, her pesky and annoying cousin and her best friend. She felt the pain go away and took in a deep breath, still not looking at the other two.

"I need to go."

"Barbie, wait-"

"Don't touch me!" Marlene blinked, clearly hurt, and retracted her hand. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I-"

"Really, sweetheart? You're sorry?" This time, Marlene didn't even correct the girl and continued staring blankly at Barbie. "I'm surprised you have emotions."

Barbie frowned and turned to glare at Selena, who was acting oddly different, and well, more boisterous, which wasn't like her.

"You're the emotionless bitch here."

"Gladly take that as a compliment. Now shoo. We've got better things to do then to entertain you." The girl went back to packing things in her bag and Marlene, who finally got out of her stupor, went to get her things. Barbie stared at the two, unsure what she should do at the moment.

"Hey," Selena's irritated voice echoed in her ear as the Asian roughly took hold of Barbie's arm, "if you wanted me to show my true colors, you should've just said so." With that, she pulled Barbie out of the room and locked the door after Marlene was out. She turned to face the surprised but still angry Barbie, and crossed her arms."I don't care if you're dying, come back in here, I will disown you. You got that?"

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Selena merely tilted her head again, eyes going slowly over her cousin's angry form.

_I knew it._

_Knew what?_ A different, child-like voice echoed.

_That's not Barbie._

_And you're not Selena, _the voice chuckled but the tone was tossed aside, _si? You're just a crazy girl who talks to herself a lot and has no friends. _The voice mocked her, but the girl was already used to it.

_Believe what you want. She's not who she is. Something happened to my cousin, and brought back this._

A new voice entered, this one slightly more matured then the other two and wiser. _The master's right, child. Listen and remember; the blonde is having changes that even normal teenagers don't go through. And her reaction with the light earlier on...was not normal.  
_

_Stop calling me a child! I wasn't born yesterday! And duh, 'cause she's obviously a-  
_

"What?" Barbie snarled, probably getting irritated with her cousin's probing stare. Selena brought her eyes up to the blonde's seemingly blue ones, contact lenses obviously, and tilted her head back slowly to meet her head on. "What the hell are you looking at?" Selena merely leaned her head forward and tilted it so that her mouth was level with her ear.

"Believe me not, my dear," Barbie flinched at the closeness but didn't show any other emotion on her face, "but be careful. Things are just not what they seem." Selena leaned back on her feet and stared at Barbie, who blinked in confusion and looked back at Selena. The Asian turned on her heel and walked away, but not before a grin could make its way to her mouth.


	5. Don't Start With Me

**Chapter 4: Don't Start With Me**

It's been days since, _the incident. _Normal people would forget, but not me. No. You'd think that having nightmares would be a normal thing, but not with me.

I knew I wasn't normal, but I wasn't really counting on it. Something on the lines of 'weird', or 'different', but no. Fate wanted me to suffer. For OTHERS. I was to take the pain and labor of others, and expected to just do all the work.

I didn't ask to be possessed, nor did I ask for my gift. I asked for someone to take it back, but _she _wouldn't allow it. She told me I was the only who could do it. Because I had connections. Connections. I have no idea what she's talking about. The next one was a bit of a surprise, but I expected it. That one day, I would be part of something big. Something you couldn't imagine. Wouldn't think of.

Well, what else can you do with a gift that only you have? Use it.

But it's up to you what you do with it.

I know what I'm going to do with it, and there's no force on Earth, down below or up above, that's going to stop me. One of the more powerful beings in the entire universe. But first…

* * *

"...I'm a cowboy," Selena sang softly and took her hands off the headphones, "I got the night on my side..." She nodded her head to the music and reached for a notebook inside her bag. She pulled it out, along with a pen, and flipped it open. "I'm wanted, dead or alive." Just as pen was about to meet paper, a hand reached down and snatched the notebook from the girl. "Hey!" The girl glared up at the person who took the notebook, but it faded quickly when she saw the giant holding her precious papers.

"Would you look at that?" The boy sneered down at Selena and flipped through the pages roughly. "The freak's got a diary."

"Give that back." She wanted to slap herself for the weak reply.

"Nope." He shook his head and closed the book. "This is good stuff."

"It's mine!" Selena jumped to her feet and reached for it, but she was pushed back down. Her head collided with the trunk of the tree she was leaning on just moments before and she opened her eyes to see stars. "...oh..." The boy laughed at her, along with a few others that were blurry in Selena's vision.

"Come get it, Valentine." The boy then turned around and ran, followed by a couple more. Selena shook the birds from her head and was about to get up when a foot crushed her left hand. She let out a scream and cradled the possibly broken bones just as the same foot slammed right into the spot between her shoulder and neck.

"What comes around," Selena groaned and held her aching neck as a girl came into her vision, "goes back around, freak." She spat down at Selena before running after the three boys. Selena felt a wave of warmth come behind her eyes and she closed them.

_Weak._

"No." She croaked out and got up on her fours, keeping her weight on the wrist of her broken hand. She reached a hand for her bag, wincing when she stretched the sore trapezius muscle. A cry escaped form her mouth and the tears just dropped from her scrunched eyes.

_You're so pathetic._

"Stop." Selena begged as her head dropped to the ground. She was still on her fours, so she curled into the position and placed her hands over her head. "Please. I can't help it."

"Selena?" A familiar, but friendly voice called to the girl, full of concern. "Selena!" The footfalls stopped beside Selena, and a pair of hands helped Selena up. The girl couldn't help but weep as Marlene moved her hair from her face and frown at her. "Selena, are you alright? What happened? Come on, tell me."

_Even she uses her brain. She cares about others, unlike you._

Selena shook her head and moved away from Marlene.

"Selena, would you," the Asian took off, "Selena! Selena," Marlene picked up the discarded bag of her friend, threw whatever had fallen out into the bag, slung it over her shoulder and chased after Selena, "wait!"

_And now you're going after a stupid diary?_

_It's my diary! Don't you know what that is?_

_I don't care, really._

_Well you should! I write about everything in there! Everything! Including you!_

_What?! How stupid can you get?! Get that diary, you puny human!_

_What do you think I'm doing?! Dancing?!_

_Pfft._

Selena rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as the four came into view. "Hey!" They looked back at her in surprise as Selena snatched the notebook out of the boy's hand. She kept her grip on the book, even when the girl tried to get it back. "Back off! This is mine!"

"Give it, you freak!"

"Go steal your own diary or something!"

"Leave her alone!" Marlene called out as she dropped the bags and stepped between Selena and the others, who stepped away from Selena. The Californian glared furiously at them. "Why can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Hello," one of the boys reached for the girl's arm, "Marlene." Marlene moved away from his touch, still glaring at them.

"Don't touch me." The boy ignored her resistance and gently caressed her arm.

"Why not, babe?" He was about to trail his hand to her face when she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" Selena frowned and pulled Marlene behind her.

"You're a disgusting leech." The boy turned his attention to her, a creepy smile on his face.

"But you're still a freak," Selena heard a gasp from Marlene as her body slammed into the wall, "no matter what."

"Selena!" Marlene called desperately to the girl, and she also wanted to help her friend, but she was being held back by Leech Boy. "Let me go!"

_You're a disgrace to your kind. You can't even take care of yourself, or your friend._

"Back off." Selena muttered angrily as her hands curled, feeling something move inside her. The hands on her shoulders curled to, trying to inflict pain, but Selena couldn't feel anything but her anger. "I said," her voice went dangerously low and it came out as a growl, "back, off."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Probably a whole lot. If not, she's still got us." Everyone turned to Skipper, who was not smiling at the scene before him. Likewise were the expressions of Kowalski, Rico, Private and Barbie. The girl was darting from Selena to the boy holding onto Selena, and her fists looked about ready to swing into the latter. "Do you have any other demands that you want us to fill out?"

"The new guys." The boy rolled his eyes, his tone getting sarcastic. "What do you guys want?"

"You know," Kowalski smirked at him as he easily looked down at the shorter boy, "you might want to do the Math here. Seven against four is just not something you should be laughing at." Selena felt the boy's hands loosen their grip on her and she gave him a hard shove, making him stumble back.

The boy glared at Selena and reached out for her. "Why you-" Before he could get his hands on her, Kowalski grabbed him, lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall beside Selena, much to the shock of the others but Rico, Skipper, Barbie and Private.

"Leave her." He snarled at the boy, who blinked back at him in fear, his hands now raised in surrender.

_What the hell? He was just OVER THERE seconds ago. And now..._

_Hey, this guy's cool. And fast. I like him already.  
_

_Wow. This is the first time I've heard you say you like a human, Angel._

_He's not human, silly. _The voice, or 'Angel', ended with a giggle, which left Selena even more mystified, not that it was a problem at the moment. She turned her attention back to Kowalski and the boy.

"Put me down, man. Just put me down. I'll leave her alone." He was released immediately and the boy didn't lose a second in escaping, along with the others.

"Thanks." Selena mumbled with a frown on her face before walking past him, picking up her bag and Marlene. She walked over to Marlene, with the same grim look on her face, and handed her bag to the brunette.

Marlene took the bag, eyeing Selena's left hand. Selena unconsciously rubbed her wrist, lowering it away from Marlene's line of sight. "How's your hand?"

"Fine." She shrugged, regretting it immediately when the sprained muscle in her neck stretched. She winced and rubbed it with her other hand. "Just sprained it when she kicked me."

_What a liar._

_Would you just shut it for like, two seconds?!_

_Okay._

_Oh gawd._ Selena sighed out loud. _Seriously._

Angel just giggled. _You're funny._

_Agh._

"K-kicked?" Barbie and Private repeated in complete shock.

She was about to shrug again, but stopped at the first sign of pain and relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah. Nothing to it. T'was just one kick."

"S-Selena? You okay?" Selena was about to reply when she paused. The concern and worry in her cousin's voice was beyond her, but the stuttering? _Barbie never stuttered_, not that she knew before. _Was she really that scared?_

_Well, you don't know her now, do you?_

Selena continued staring at Barbie, brows creased in confusion and suspicion.

"Selena?" The blonde tried again, but there was no trace of nervousness this time. It was already gone. "Say something."

Selena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, minding her broken hand. No need for anyone to fuss over it.

_I thought you loved the attention?_

"What can you say about a situation like this?"

"Oh gawd. I thought..." Barbie trailed off when she noticed her cousin's expression darken a bit. "Selena? Is something wrong?"

"Always has been." Selena spoke dryly. "You never noticed?"

"Um, well, I, am I supposed to?"

Selena rolled her eyes again and looked away. "Beats me. It's your life."

_You're weak._

"Enough."

"What?"

She shook her head slowly, still aware of the painful reminder on her neck, and turned away again.

"Nothing."

_You don't even have control over your own thoughts. Why am I stuck with you?_

_That's enough, child. _It was the wise sounding voice again.

_Would you stop with the child stuff? I wasn't born yesterday! We're practically the same..., same, uh, age!_

_But you keep repeating the same things like it were the only things you've learned._

Selena closed her eyes, frowning.

_Would you two just stop it already? I've already got a headache and I don't need you two to make it worse._

"Selena?" Her eyes flew open and she looked over at Private. "Are you alright?" Selena closed her eyes again and slung her bag gently over her shoulder, keeping her grip on the strap.

"Peachy, P."

_Ooh, peachy. I do like the taste of the sweet fruit the Earth offers. Wait, why'd you say that? You're not fruity. You don't even smell like a fruit. You don't look like one either._

_For the love of..._Selena and the other voice chorused.

"You sure? Maybe I should," the boy reached for Selena's bag, but the girl stepped back, giving him a glare.

"I'm capable."

Private blinked and his hand dropped to his side slowly.

"Oh-kay..."

_What? Why'd you guys do that?_

_Peachy means 'fine', child._

_STOP CALLING ME A CHILD! _The voice screamed out, causing Selena to wince at the intensity and shiver involuntarily.

"Selena?" Marlene frowned at Selena. "Are you sure you're alright?" The girl merely looked back at her with a small smile, nodded and briskly walked away. She didn't want to talk to anyone now and she most definitely did not want anyone caring about her injuries. _Not that anyone actually cared in the first place...well, maybe Marlene and Private, and maybe Barbie too..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her 'common sense'.

_What is wrong with you? I thought you didn't want me to call you 'Angel'?_

_Oh, right. Continue._

_Go and apologize to the master, now._

_I'm not a child and I will not apologize to a lower life form._

_Silly warrior. You still underestimate her._

_I have yet to see something that will change my mind._

Selena sighed and drooped her shoulders. _I am just not going to get a break._

_No. _The other two voices chorused and Selena sighed again, placing a hand on her head.

_Why me again?_

_Because...because._

_Oh Angel._

_Don't say my name._

Selena rolled her eyes and picked up her pace, heading toward the abandoned bathroom behind the library.

_Ah shut up already. I'm getting sick of you and your complaints. You're such a baby. I can't believe you're supposed to be a warrior. All you do so far is complain and act like a know-it-all brat._

_Kitty! She's insulting me!_

_I warned you. Did you listen to me?_

_But she insulted me!_

_That is none of my business._

Selena had her head bowed, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her mouth.

_Human, 1, Warrior, 0. How about that for a pathetic life form?_

_Very good, Master Selena._

_Why is everyone against me?!_ The childish voice whined. What_ did I do?!_


	6. A Little Instigation

**Chapter 5: A Little Instigation**

"She's an interesting character, isn't she?"

"I suppose so, Skippah." Private turned the television off and joined Skipper and Kowalski at the dining table of the little cabin they were in. Rico was busy making their dinner while the other two were busy looking over some files. The two folders between them had Marlene's and Selena's pictures. "Wait, who?"

"Selena..." The boy murmured while scanning down her paper. "She doesn't have a suspicious record, but apparently she's been to a mental hospital a couple of times, both of which she'd been cleared." Private sat in the vacant seat opposite from Skipper, twiddling his thumbs as he looked at the paper before his friend.

"She looks sane to me. I wouldn't know why they would put her in the loony bin." Kowalski rolled his eyes and handed Marlene's file to Skipper, who exchanged it with Selena's.

"How would you know if she's sane, Private? Don't tell me you can see inside brains now. Wasn't being a lie detector enough for you?"

"Well, no, but she does seem normal. And I do know how to follow my gut." The boy spoke knowingly, blinking his baby blue innocently at Kowalski, who glared at him.

"I do as well, Private." The younger boy stuck out his tongue at him with his reply.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." Before Kowalski could retort again, Skipper slammed a hand on the table and frowned at them.

"Enough. If you two want me to start your training early, say so. I'll happily oblige." The two looked away from him and Skipper turned back to the file before him. He had been surprised by the girls' reports, most especially Selena's. For a seemingly unstable girl, she has lived a perfectly normal life, except for the visits to the doctor. But there were just some things that words cannot hie and or describe. Like the other day with those bullies and that notebook of her.

He'd seen everything; right from when one of those boys took the notebook from her, to when the girl took her down with two moves and she didn't flinch much up until when Marlene saw her friend. He had hid when the Californian looked around, probably for her friend's adversaries. For some reason, he didn't want to be caught. He didn't want her to know that he was a witness to everything. He didn't want her to thinking any less of him, especially after that time in the girls' dorm. He was really looking forward to the tour but it didn't happen. As he peeked past the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind, he could see her shouting after her friend and running after her. And then he did what any curious person would do. Follow after them and call for back up.

Skipper closed the file and pushed it away. He was glad he did what he did, but it didn't seem to satisfy Selena, who wasn't as thankful as her best friend. She looked out of place, disoriented and disturbed, and if you were really observant like Skipper, disappointed. And why would she be disappointed? The question went about in his head over and over again. It didn't want to stop or let him sleep. He was just plain confused. He didn't know anything about the girl, despite the file, and it was killing him. He hated not knowing anything. But he was ready tobet she did. Selena was hiding something and the words she 'whispered' to Barbie was proof.

"We need more." Skipper suddenly blurted out and turned to Private, Kowalski and Rico. The former two were careful not to disturb Skipper while he was thinking and kept quiet. Even Rico, who had finished with their grilled fish, had managed to place the table setting, utensils, plates, food and drinks without making a noise. It was also a good thing he remmebred to oil the chairs as he sat down like an angel. If not, Skipper would have him pinned to the wall by now. All three looked at each other before turning back to their frined."

"More what, Skipper?" The youngest of them asked.

"We need more." The boy repeated. "She's hiding something."

"A little more clarification on 'she', Skipper?" Kowalski questioned tiredly. "We have two girls at topic."

"Selena. She's hiding somthing."

"You've mentioned that..." The tall boy murmured quietly, and even though the other three could hear him, they just ignored it.

"How do you know, Skippah?" The boy paused, not wanting the three to know what really happedn. He had told them that he had heard Marlene shouting while he was on a stroll and came to investigate. What would they think of him if they found out that he was a watching a poor girl get beat up and didn't do anything to help?

"I just do." He waited for the private's reply, almost sighing out loud when the boy just shrugged..

"Oh well. Your gut has never been wrong."

Rico nodded with a grin. "Yup. Plan o' ac'ion?" Skipper merely smiled at them and shook his head.

"Not now, boys. For now, we just wait, and watch. She'll slip, and we'll be there to catch her." The three looked at each other again. "How about that fish, Rico?"


	7. Her

**Chapter 6: Her**

"I'm curious," Marlene slid her tray along with Selena on the rail after getting their lunch of sauce-less spaghetti, "why do you hate Kowalski? You keep fighting about everything and anything every time you two are together. It never stops. I mean, first day, you two were just getting along."

"Yeah," Selena rolled her eyes and grabbed a small cup of peaches before another girl could get it. She gave the furious girl a smile and turned to Marlene. "For like, the first day. Afterwards, he was such a d-"

Marlene covered her friend's mouth.

"Language, please. We have children here." Another eye roll as Marlene put her hand down.

"And society doesn't care, so why should I?" She placed the cup of peaches before Marlene. "Wanna share?" Marlene lit up and nodded.

"Please." Selena grinned and placed the cup on Marlene's tray before the two walked together to their usual spot outside. It was a huge acacia tree just before the boundaries of the school, feet away from the fence that surrounded this part of the school. They could still see the school, but the others couldn't see them, due to the acacia tree's 'falling' branches. It was quiet and peaceful, and that was how Selena liked it. She didn't mind sharing it with Marlene too. Her friend knew when to keep her mouth shut when she wanted just company.

They settled down and leaned against the trunk of the tree, just enjoying the light wind before picking up their trays. Selena had already twirled her spaghetti on her fork when she paused. That weird chill she got when _something_ was watching came. She couldn't describe the feeling, actually, but she always felt colder than usual when this feeling came. Unfortunately, it was everywhere, so she always had to wear a jacket. Even during the hot days of summer, she was shivering whenever _things _started looking her way. And not in a good way.

She slowly lowered the fork and directed her gaze toward the fence separating them from the forest. She expected to see something staring back at her, but there was nothing. Still, the chill didn't move and it seemed to have intensified.

"Something's out there..." Selena frowned at the trees, tilting her head a bit. Marlene turned to her, confused.

"What?"

"Oh," Selena casually turned back to her tray and placed the forkful of cold pasta into her mouth, "nothing."

Marlene just placed her tray down and looked past Selena.

"You said something was out there." She was about to get up when Selena grabbed her arm. "Selena?"

_Great job, Sel. Now you got her worried._

"It's nothing really. It's probably just me weirding out."

"Nah ah. I feel like someone's watching us too."

"It's probably just them." Selena stared at her tray, still holding onto Marlene.

"Them?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, let go of Marlene and looked up at her. "You know, them?"

"Who?"

"Those people who...don't like me." She sighed again, placed the tray on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "They're probably waiting for you to go...so that they can attack again."

"Really, I don't get what's their problem. Why would they keep doing that to you?"

_Of course you wouldn't know their problem. You don't know who they really are. They're just trying to kill me before I can 'cure' them._

_Cure them? _Angel mocked, and Selena could just imagine her 'friend' placing her delicate looking but are not hands on her hips. _I haven't seen anything, Selena. You haven't 'cured' anyone._

_I don't know how, okay? I don't even know how this...**thing**, works. Besides, you heard what Kitty told me on the first day._

_I still don't trust her..._

Kitty sighed exasperatedly. You_ don't have a choice, Angel._

_How long have you been there?_

_I live here? We're neighbors?_

_Whatever. Just because she's a guardian of darkness doesn't mean she's got good will._

_I'm still here._

_Your point is?_

_Guys, _Selena sighed out loud and placed her head on her knees, _please stop fighting. Can't you just get along? You're tiring me out, you know? I can barely do much while you two fight about in my head._

_Sorry... _The two murmured before the heavy feeling in Selena's heart and brain lifted a bit, meaning that the two had left.

"Selena?" Marlene placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Selena tilted her head a bit and looked at her. Her friend had already taken her seat beside her and was smiling back at her.

"You came to the wrong school, Marlene. You shouldn't be here."

"And if I didn't, I never would've had you as a roommate."

"Yeah," Selena sighed and buried her face into the crook of her legs, "and now people won't go near you. I feel horrible. Maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"Excuse me, but I chose you to be my friend. I already told you, I don't care what they say about me, or you, but if they dare do anything to you, you have to tell me."

"And then what? You'll tell the teacher or the counselor? They'll just get worse and hate me even more. You should just leave it alone."

"Well, if we don't do something, they could kill you or something. I mean, really. Who beats up a girl?"

_That's the point, Marlene... _"They're sadists. Definitely not normal."

Marlene nodded and leaned back on the trunk with a huff.

"You said it." Selena grinned and turned to her.

"It's a good thing the food's great." The Californian scoffed and crossed her arms, even with the grin on her face.

"You've lost it."

"Not my fault. Wanna just stay here 'til break's over?"

"Got nothing better to do anyways. Oh wait." Marlene placed her bag on her lap, took out a notepad and waved it. "Tic-Tac-Toe? Wanna break the tie?" Selena laughed at that and adjusted herself so that they would face each other.

"You're so on." Who would lose in Tic-Tac-Toe? When you've played it too much and forgotten that you're supposed to make three of your own shape instead of blocking the other's moves.

* * *

Private had been walking down the hallway to get an early start on something before the bell rang. He had already finished his lunch and so did the others. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't join them for whatever they were about to do, Skipper's orders, so Kowalski suggested that he start on his reading before his next class. He was about to turn the corner when he caught sight of a familiar girl. She looked like Selena; they had the same skin tone and height. Her clothing was strange though, seeing as it was slightly revealing and well, plain white. If he noticed anything about the Asian, was that she had at least a colorful accessory or piece of clothing to match her quirky personality.

This girl was wearing a white sleeved dress with a bubble skirt, thick felt belt decorated with swirls and dots of white and a metal 'infinity' buckle and knee-high brown boots. On her head, which was surrounded by her mass of waist-long brown curls, was a white headband arranged like a halo. Another difference. The Selena he knew always had her hair tied up or placed in a loose and messy bun.

Private blinked at the girl but quickly hurried after the female when she was about to disappear down another corridor. If she was really Selena, what was she doing here in the middle school building? Private didn't recall anything about her working as a tutor for middle school students or anything similar.

He reached a hand for the girl as he called out. "Selena?" The girl turned around and Private blinked when he stared into a pair of dark grey eyes with an inner lining of violet. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't notice that she was calling him. This wasn't Selena, _but_...she had only blinked once and he snapped out of his trance and smiled sheepishly at the slightly flushed girl before him. "Um, sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Oh, uh, no. I didn't really say anything...except, I'm not this, '_Selena_', you were looking for."

"Obviously..." He coughed when he realized that he was staring again and looked over at her from head to toe, not noticing the blush spreading on her face. "But you do look like my friend."

"Friend?" She seemed a bit taken aback by his assertion of the famously infamous female. "You're friends?" He frowned and raised a brow at her.

"Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Um, no, it's just, I've heard of the girl, and well..."

"You can't believe everything you hear. She's actually pretty nice and sweet. If she would stop fighting with Kowalski though. I'm scared to leave the two alone even for a second now, but I don't know what to do. It's like staying in the same room as a restless tigress and an angry lion."

"Really?" She lit up at this and grinned. "Maybe she likes him?"

Private grinned at her, and the girl felt like melting. She immediately bit her lip and chastised herself. _This is no time to goggle over a boy...even a cute one. You know who he is, remember? He's the enemy. I think._

"I think so too. Hey," she tensed a bit at the change in tone and held her books even closer to her chest, "how come I've never seen you before? Assuming that you're in the same grade as me, that is."

"I, uh," she tucked a strand behind her and concentrated on the ground, "usually stay at the corner. Near the window, at the front. The teacher hardly notices anybody there and everyone doesn't walk by my lane."

"Oh, you're the quiet one in the corner. Amaica, right?" She merely bit her lip and nodded. "We're not in the same lane, but I'm a couple rows back."

"I know..."

"Oh." He looked down at books in her arms and looked back up at her. "Do you need a hand with those?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Besides, you already have your own load." She gestured with her mouth to the books he was carrying.

"Come on. Let me at least make it up to you."

"For what?" She blinked at him as she let him take the books from her. "You've never done anything to me."

"That's the thing." He shrugged and adjusted her books over his. "I usually like knowing others. I don't know how I missed you. You seem like a nice person."

"I suppose if you say so..." She mumbled and slowly moved away from him, in the opposite direction as their classroom.

"Where are you going?" He called after her, slightly dejected.

"I," she looked back at him with a little frown on her face, "uh, just need to get something first. I forgot something."

_Why would he be disappointed?_

"You won't leave me waiting?" He asked seriously with a tiny grin and Amaica couldn't decided between laughing at the claim of someone like him being alone and raising a brow at his unusual boldness. The grin caught her though, and she found herself looking away before she could drift to his baby blue eyes. Again.

"I-I won't. I'll be with you. Promise." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Alright." He turned around and headed for their classroom. Amaica ducked into the next hallway, peeked out at his back and leaned against the wall with a hand over her heart.

"Oh gawd." She looked down at her hand like it was some strange object. "Is this what a crush feels like? It feels...weird." She dropped her hand and shook her head, tapping it with fists. "Concentrate, A. Concentrate. You're NOT supposed to love someone, most especially him. Wait what? Love? I mean like. You're not supposed to like the guy. You can't like him, not in this lifetime." She paused and blinked. "Am I seriously arguing with myself...and losing?" She frowned and crossed her arms with a huff. "Oh great. Now I sound like her. I need better friends." She placed her hands on her cheeks and patted them as she headed for the girls' room. "And something to cool me down."

* * *

_**Amaica - Ah-may-ka**_

_**And as much as you want, THAT was NOT a PLL (Pretty Little Liars) reference back there. (A's pretty cool though. One of the best 'villains' I know...Loki's still numbah one! XD GO LOKI! XDXDXD)**_

_**_**That's all folks! :B :D**_**_

_**Layla :B**_


	8. Lost and Found

_**I'm really sorry. I hope you understand. I also realized that there are so many mistakes, grammar and otherwise, and I'll fix them some time. I hope you haven't lost your interest. Enjoy reading. :)**_

* * *

**Chapt****er**** 7: Lost And Found**

"I'll see you later?" Marlene told her friend as she slung her bag on her shoulder. She smiled at the nod she received and walked off to attend class. Selena got up too, wiped her hands on her jeans, patted the back of them and threw the empty container into a trash bin. She headed for the main building, about ready to start on a few assignments. She was too engrossed on keeping her head down that just as she was about to round the corner, she bumped into a smaller figure.

Her eyes grew wide and she bent down to pick up fallen papers and books. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." She quickly gathered the papers, giving an apologetic look to the owner. "I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath before hurrying down the hallway, already feeling the stares of disgust and pity from others.

"Wait!" Selena jumped slightly in shock and surprise, but fear crept in as she turned into a run. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Barely out of breath, she dropped to the ground and rested her head on the wall. "That was close."

_No duh._

_You could have been a bit more helpful than that, Angel._

_I'm not an expert on humans. Maybe you should ask Kitty. Where is she anyway?_

_Good question. Kitty? Are you there?_

No answer.

_Should I be worried? _Angel spoke in a whisper, a first for Selena, who was getting more than uncomfortable.

_I don't know. Aren't you a warrior? Shouldn't you be brave or whatever?_

Angel scoffed. _I'm just a warrior. Kitty has been here longer than I have. She's a Starije, an Elder, remember?_

Selena was about to reply when the front door opened quietly, closing the same way. She held her breath and waited for someone to look from the divider down at her. _Oh sure, Selena. Like everybody does that on a daily basis. _She waited a minute, then two, keeping as still as possible. It wasn't long before she heard a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh. Why does this keep happening to me?" Selena kept still, but she noted that the unknown speaker was a female, probably younger than her and sounded like she was in trouble. "Why can't I just...I can't believe I lost my phone."

_Don't do it..._

_Angel, I can't just-_

_You don't know her! What if she treats you like the others? What if-_

_Forget it._

"I'm sorry," Selena played with the strap of her bag as she kept her gaze down, not noticing the startled look on the other's face, "but do you," she hesitated, wishing on everything that she wouldn't be rejected or pushed away, "need help?"

"Well, I...it's you!"

"What?" Selena looked up, wide eyed.

_Deny everything, Sel!_

_Shut up, will ya? I can handle this._ "What do-"

"Hey," the girl smiled, her blue eyes a contrast to her porcelain skin and pure black hair, "I was calling you, and you just ran away from me."

"Th-that was you?"

_Way to sound confident, Sel. You've definitely got my vote._

_Angel. Shut. Up._

The being huffed and her heart felt slightly light, but not as much as the seeming fogginess of her brain.

Selena concentrated instead on the living being before her, who was now holding out her hand with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Agnes."

"Agnes?" Selena nodded and smiled, shaking the girl's hand. "Got it. I'm Selena."

_Agnes?_ Angel mused. _Means_ s_he's pure...interesting..._

_What are you thinking now?_

Laughter quite like bells tinkling filled her head. _You should ask Kitty that. Don't you think?_

"Hello?"

Selena blinked and smiled apologetically at her potential new friend. "Sorry. I didn't get that."

"I noticed." Agnes rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "I was asking why you ran away afterwards? You don't look like you have classes right now."

_Not like you need them, which I have to say, I like this of you, Selena. You're not as dumb as the other humans._

_...uh, thanks?_

"I had to do something. Anyway, I thought you needed help?"

"Well, yes..." Agnes bit her lip and sighed. "It's like this. I have to find my brother, but I don't know where he is and I can't use my phone to call him because I may have left it somewhere...point is, I either need to find where I last left it, call from somewhere else, or just go to my brother's dorm."

"So, what do you think you should do first?"

"Don't have a clue where I last left it, and I don't want to bother anyone, so I was hoping that maybe you could bring me to my brother? I have his dorm address and number, if you don't mind?" Selena's smile turned into a grin and she turned to jog down the steps.

"Come on then. I'll lead you there."

* * *

_Of all the worse things..._Selena mumbled in her head as she stared in disbelief. "_That's_ your brother?" She whispered and pointed to the tall figure hunched over a desk, apparently too distracted to notice the two females peeking in from the hallway.

"Well, yeah," Agnes gave the girl a weird look and turned to look back, "he is. He's quite tall, tallest out of his friends and maybe the campus too, and pale with black hair, like me."

"And blue eyes that remind me of the ocean." Selena groaned regretfully and hit her head on the wall. "Why me, Calico? Why me?"

"Is something wrong?"

Selena let out a low sigh, slumping her shoulders, before pushing off the wall.

"Nope. Guess I better go, huh? See ya!" She turned around, only to let out a scream with Agnes when she met a stern looking Skipper.

"Eavesdropping now?"

"What the heck, man?!" Selena glared at the guy as Agnes half hid behind her. "Don't freaking scare us like that, you dimwit! Imbecile!"

He raised a brow at her before turning to face Agnes, who smiled sheepishly at him. "Agnes? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to-"

"What's going on here?" Selena stilled when she heard the familiar voice of a certain male, and bowed her head, hoping her hair would curtain her face.

"I'm gonna go now..." Just as she passed Skipper, a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back.

Her brain and heart both started acting up, like a sudden and violent storm on a calm and breezy day, and back to peaceful, only to start up again.

_A-Angel, what's happening? _There was no answer. _Angel? Kitty? _"Ow!" She gripped her head as a sharp jolt of pain went through her brain. Her heart kept on clenching and pumping, making the blood flow rapidly.

A smaller hand gently touched her shoulder and she realized that the other was gone. "Selena?" Agnes gave her a look of concern, which Selena smiled away, trying her best to hide the wince from each spark of pain. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine." She coughed into her hand and picked up the bag that she dropped and turned back to her with a forced smile. "Just a little headache."

"You should go." Kowalski told her sternly, the deep undertone of it was not lost on her and she looked up to retort, when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze to see Skipper staring at her strangely, and behind him were Private, Rico, and Barbie. All three had the same looks as Skipper, which were making her uncomfortable.

"Uh..." She turned to Agnes, who looked just as confused, but they both gasped when Kowalski suddenly grabbed their hands and started pulling them away. "Hey!" Selena tried to dig in her heels and take off his hand, but for some reason, he was gripping even harder with each resistance she gave. "HEY! Let me go! This is kidnapping!" She shut her mouth when he sent her a glare, and just followed him. The moment they were out of the building, he let go of both of them, only to get slapped by Selena. "How dare you!" She let out a gasp as her back collided with the wall and she forced to look up at Kowalski, who growled lowly like an animal.

"_Do you have any idea what you've done?_" She didn't even notice that he had spoke in another language, or that Agnes and the surrounding environment had suddenly disappeared. All she could see where the two black, gapless eyes staring at her. That and the pair of extended incisors protruding from under the upper lip.

_Soulless...just like..._She closed her eyes, breathing in heavily, before opening her eyes slowly and looking up.

She blinked in surprise when she was met with a normal looking Kowalski, a concerned look on his face. "...alright?" She blinked again, feeling her senses come back, feeling the curious eyes of Agnes and the suspicious ones of Skipper.

"Uh," she shook her head, let out a breath as she tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and looked down, "yeah." Slight pressure and the additional warmth coming from it made her look down at her arms. "Could you?" She looked up at Kowalski, making sure she was calm and composed although she was scared beyond wits inside, and raised a brow.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly under his breath and dropped his hands.

"You blanked out." Selena turned quickly to Skipper, who was eyeing her warily. "Why?"

"Why not?" She fired back, an anger she never had before consuming her. _How dare he...he's new here, but he's acting like he knows everything._

_And you think he does not? _A voice, Kitty's, countered with what could only be paired with a sly smile.

_Kitty? Where have you been?_

_Where else, child? I have nowhere to go, now do I?_

_But why didn't you-_

_I can't handle all your problems, Selena. You're supposed to be the Epilekiste._

"You're doing it again." Skipper's bored voice made her snap out of herself and narrow her eyes at him.

"Doing what?

"That thing where you blank out and ignore everyone around you. How do you even pay attention in class?"

"It's called studying, but I don't think you would have heard of that considering your current grades." With that, she turned on her heel and left, almost itching to go into a run but kept at a steady pace.

_OOH!_ Angel practically squealed, almost making Selena wince. _Sorry. But you burned him! Take that, mister! Point for the Celestials!_

_Really? Celestials? I'm human, in case you're wondering._

She imagined Angel rolling her eyes. _You're Epilekiste. So, not really human._

_I am. Don't argue with me. And would you guys stop with the random words from another language? Why are you suddenly both speaking it?_

A raised brow from Kitty. _You understand us, don't you? I don't see why you have a problem with it._

_Whatever. What just happened back there? The weird, black, soulless eyes and the fangs? You both saw it, didn't you? You could see from my eyes whatever I could, right?_

_I think, _Angel started off skeptically, all humor from before gone, _I think that was a premonition. And judging from the looks of it, I'd say it's pretty bad._

_You think?_ Kitty added with a smirk.

_I'm not a Seer. I'm a Polimestis._

Selena rolled her eyes and hoisted her bag properly on both shoulders before walking to her next class.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" She turned around to see Agnes running to her, looking almost out of breath. She waited for the girl to catch up and take a breather. "Okay. Let's go."

"Go where?"

Agnes grinned and hooked an arm around hers before tugging her forward. "Come on! My treat!"

"What?! Where are we going?" _Sheesh, this girl's got the strength of a body builder in that frail body._

"_Any-where_, from them." Agnes looked back at her apologetically. "They can be such jerks sometimes, mostly Kowalski and Skipper."

"Thank you!" Selena burst out with a grin, shocking Agnes to a stop. "Someone _does_ understand!" Agnes grinned and giggled.

"Yeah. But they're pretty nice. At times."

"At times." She repeated blandly, raising a skeptical brow at the younger girl, who shrugged.

"Sometimes jerks, sometimes sweethearts."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Says you." Agnes nudged her and gave her a wink. "You like my brother, don't you? I saw how close you two were, literally."

"Um, ew? I would rather jump off a cliff into a sea of sharp rocks that would impale me and ultra carnivorous sharks."

"That's what they all say."

"Okay," she threw her hands up in surrender and started walking away backwards, "I'm outta here."

"No, wait. Please. Don't leave me."

"I need to get to class. I can't just skip. Besides, we have a quiz."

"No, I meant, don't leave me with them. I can't hang out with them all the time," her words suddenly turned into a very low whisper, but Selena still heard them, "and it's not like they want me to anyway..." The girl then looked up at her with a smile. "Could you at least show me about later?"

Selena frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you going to be a new student or something?"

"If Kowalski would help me transfer, I would love to. But for now, can I have your phone?" Selena looked at the outstretched hand before pulling out her cellphone and placing it in Agnes's. The girl quickly took it and typed away, before giving it back with a huge smile and holding up her phone when it dinged. "Got your number. I'll text you later."

"Um, sure?"

Agnes giggled, hugged Selena tightly and then dashed off back to the boys' dorm, waving to her. "Bye, Sely!"

"Bye?"

_What just happened?_

_You already asked that, dummy. _Selena frowned at Angel's slightly mad tone.

_What's wrong with you?_

_I just saw her heart._

_...and? She's not evil, is she?_

_Nope. She's Pure, like I said and like her name translates. No sign of darkness anywhere. Maybe a bit of sadness, but that's it._

_How is that a situation that calls for a frown?_

_Because it's not possible. Either she's covering it up,_

_Or she's really pure. _Kitty interrupted with a frown on her own. _Angel, she is pure. No evil, no darkness. There's no need to be mad because she's a Pure one. If any case, I should be mad._

_Oh, no. I was thinking about how I'm not allowed to eat Pures anymore? It was part of the trials._

Silence filled the void and Kitty coughed before muttering about non-existing paperwork.

Angel turned to Selena. _What?_

_I__ didn't need to know_ that...Selena shook her head and sighed. _But no_._ You're not eating my new friend._

_Fine._

* * *

**Starije (Stha-ree-heh) - Elder**

**Epilekiste (Eh-pee-leh-kes-teh)**

**Polimestis (Poh-ly-mess-tys) - Warrior**

***Originally used mobile to save the document, edited it here on computer and posted it in a hurry. There may be mistakes, typos, grammar, the like. Be sure to point them out if you spot them. Thank you. :)**

**Surprise? XD Sorry for the hiatus? I was, uh...actually, I have no valid reason, soooo...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**ANNNNDDDDDD**

**BE NICE! XD**


End file.
